Hand of Sorrow
by DarkWritter-1991
Summary: A oneshot songfic based on Hand Of Sorrow -Within Temptation to see how many people like my ideas, this is just a taste of what's to come. I may even make it into a full story if I get enough reviews. HP/AG


Astoria Greengrass watched from the shadows as she held a plain glass orb in one hand her wand in the other. Flicked her wrist towards her target, she smirked as they hissed grabbing thier arm as she flicked her wand towards her as a bit of blood flew towards her and hit the ball. Lifting it she stared at it, as the blood seemed to seep into the ball before swirling around as it slowly filled the orb in a red mist. Smirking she ran down the hallway the orb clutched tightly to her chest as she ran. Pausing she skidded into an empty class room as she slid her wand into its holster on her wrist as she lifted the orb up with all ten finger tips barely touching it as the setting sun hit it as she watched, the power of the orb slowly took her inside the mind of her target.

_The child with out a name grew up to be the hand_

Astoria stumbled as the magic ended as the orb fell as she went wide-eyed and grabbed it quickly holding it to her chest, her body shaking as she started crying.

_To watch you, or shield you, or kill on demand_

Astoria shook as her head as she stood her breath ragged as she lifted her self carefully her eyes narrowed coldly as she slid the orb silently into her robe as she left her eyes filled with determination.

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend_

Astoria watched her target for several years before stepping forward just as their world started to crumble. "Hello there" she whispered as they turned on her as she inhaled sharply seeing the dead eyes stare deep into her soul as she shivered heavily.

_His blood, a grim secret they had to command_

Five days later Astoria walked into the Great Hall as her target fallowed her thier eyes staring ahead coldly. Stopping in the middle of the hall she lifted her wand and pointed it at the headmaster.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

"Head Master Albus Dumbledore I hear by arrest you for high treason against the wizarding world!" Astoria shouted as the Great Hall fell silent staring at her as she aimed her wand at the old headmaster.

_He prayed for both but was denied_

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall shouted annoyed as she stood. "Lower your wand Ms. Greengrass!" she shouted as Astoria reached into her cloak and raised the orb into the air as the setting sun hit it.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise_

_Will all our sins be justified?_

The Great Hall watched in shock as the memories of pain played out before them showing a broken Harry instead of the person they saw before them every day. A child learning his name at the age of five.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

The Hall winced as year after year played before them, how each tease, each insult and every time he listened to orders he slowly became less and less human.

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

Dumbledore's face was one of great pain and suffering as he saw so many times where Harry could of left but choose to stay to protect the family he had come to know.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

The Hall watched in shock as the memories ended as Astoria placed the orb in her pocket before lifting her wand staring straight at Dumbledore who threw his wand to his feet his eyes closed accepting the price for his mistakes.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

Astoria opened her mouth only to stop as Harry stepped forward his own wand drawn as he pointed it at Dumbledore his eyes truly dead to the world.

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

"I am sorry Harry…" Dumbledore whispered as Harry just stared at him nothing changing before he pulled his arm back.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow,  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence,  
That's all they'll ever be  
_

Astoria didn't even hesitate to send her own curse flying as Harry let loose a single bright green spell as Dumbledore closed his eyes not even trying to fight it. Turning quickly Harry stared at her his eyes a void as he slumped down, a hole in his stomach as she stared at him her eyes glistening with tears.

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me_

Astoria knelt before him and leaned forward kissing him softly, as she pulled back she saw the life in his eyes flicker softly before he fell against her as she held him close silent tears falling from her eyes.

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
_

"So much pain and suffering," a quiet voice came as Astoria lifted her head staring at Luna Lovegood who was staring at the two of them smiling. "And yet in it all it seems love truly concurs all." Luna smiled turning away as Astoria looked down and smiled softly as she leaned forward gently kissing Harry's scar softly.

_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
_

Astoria stood alone staring at a coffin, everyone else gone long ago. Reaching out a hand she trailed her hand over the single silver band on his right finger, a similar one on her own. Given to her by him over two years ago, right before the death of Dumbledore.

"I didn't know you married him." A voice came as she turned around looking at a ghost as she smiled weakly at them and nodded slowly. "You might as well join him, there's nothing for you here now." The ghost said as she looked down at the still form of her beloved husband.

"I'll be there soon my love." She whispered kissing his forehead before leaving quietly.

_Will all our sins be justified?_

Astoria's eyes opened softly as she sat up, the grass around her swaying softly as she looked around to see someone stare down at her with eyes she recognized all to well. Reaching out she felt their face as they reached their hand up and gently placed it on hers.

"It feels great to feel once again." He muttered softly as Astoria smiled brightly at him as he pulled her up into a hug. Thinking that every sin she had committed to get to this point was worth it, stepping back slowly she looked around her as the scene changed to a field on fire the licked at their bodies, but she didn't feel it. All she could feel was the arms around her body as she stared up into caring green eyes. Smiling she stretched herself to gently kiss him, the flash of life in their eyes so vibrant she smiled as the flames of hell consumed them. Knowing every sin she had committed, she would commit again just for this one moment of eternity.

I may write a full story for this if I get enough reviews asking for it.


End file.
